Kiss Me
by Silamen
Summary: A small Creek lemon, fluff oneshot, rated for, well, lemon, language, yea. If you don't like Creek, South Park or Yaoi please don't read.


This is a lemon oneshot, also really badly written, be warned. Any sorta feedback is appreciated.

* * *

I sit in my regular jeans and button up top, waiting for that damn doorbell to just ring, "Wh-What's taking him so long!" I tug at my hair 'WHAT IF HE GOT ATTACKED, WHAT IF THE GNOMES GOT HIM, OH GOD, OH FUCK, GAAH!'

All sorts of horrible thoughts dwell through my brain.

Suddenly the door bell rings, it's like angels whispering in my ears.

I scramble to my feet and run over to the door, looking through the window at the top of the door I check that it's not gnomes or Cartman, or worse!

It's nothing bad, but it does make my smile go away, it's just the post man.

I let out a woeful sigh as I open the door, the post man gives me a letter, a bill for my parents.

I shut the door and as always, lock it.

I take the bill to the kitchen and post it onto the dining table, it will stay there until mum and dad return from work.

Before leaving the kitchen I grab a large serving bowl and a packet of Candy Corn, I empty the packet into the bowl and throw the packaging away into the filthy rubbish bin.

I wash my hands with cinnamon soap and then grab the bowl of candy, I grab one piece and chew on it.

I return too the brown couch and quickly turn on the television with the remote control I flick to Cartoon Network, just to waste some time until Craig shows up.

An hour passes, and I had fallen asleep on the couch with the bowl of Candy Corn.

I get jolted awake by the door bell ringing, I spaz for a second, but then remember I've been expecting Craig.

I run up to the door wiping the sleep from my eyes, I check who's there through the doors window, and it's finally "Craig!" I yell with glee as I unlock and open the door.

I hug him tight "I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU CRAIG!" Some tears well in my sleepy eyes.

Craig pushes his way into the house and shuts the door behind him with me still hugging him.

I let go and lock the door, I look up at Craig, he doesn't seem to be as happy to see me this time around "Uh, Craig? Are you ok?" I whimper softly.

"I'm sorry I was so late Tweek." Craig hugs me tight

He lifts me off my feet, walks over too the couch and flops himself down so he's on his back and I'm on his stomach.

"GAH" I gasp through the fear of hurting my love "I'm fine Tweek, don't worry."

He nuzzles my neck "Why were you so late anyway?" I ask quietly.

"Let's just say... My parents and I went to war for the last two hours, I was gonna come earlier Tweek, but, my parents.. I'm sorry."

Craig let's me go and I flop down onto the floor like a soft plush toy being dropped off of it's owners bed.

Craig sits up "I'm gonna get my onesie on, I'll be back." Craig gets up and grabs a plastic bag and walks up my houses stairs.

'Maybe I should follow him, to make sure the gnomes don't kill and eat him' I tug and pull my hair at the thought of my beloved Craig being hurt in any way, and shiver at seeing him maybe half undressed.

Feeling heat in my pants I look down, a bulge is starting to grow, barely being visible through my jeans.

I blush and get up heading too the houses stairs "He won't mind me watching? I'll just pretend I'm looking for something, yea." I whisper to myself climbing the stair case.

Craig's in my room, I knock "U-uuh, C-C-Craig? Can I come i-in?"

After a few seconds I get a reply.

"Yea Tweek, it's all good, we're both guys, and together nothing to hide, ay?"

I smile and open the door to my room, Craig's just sitting on my bed in only his boxers, starring at me with a smirk on his face.

A look of confusion crosses my face, Craig must have noticed.

He gets up and grabs me by the wrist and drags me over to my bed "So, your parents aren't coming home any time soon?" He asks his smirk turning into a smile.

"Gah! Uh, no! Not for another few hours!" I blush as the bulge in my pants returns, thinking of what Craig and I could do in those few hours.

My thoughts are cut off by Craig's wonderful rough voice "Hmm, good, good, so I don't really want to watch a movie, got anything else to do...?" He asks with his smile bright.

Looking down at my bulge, I cover it and look away "GAH, FUCK AH! Uh."

I get up Hastily from the bed and begin to head for the door, before I could even get a step away from my bed Craig grabs me and pulls me into his warm lap.

I gasp, he leans his chin on my shoulder, I shudder a few times through silence and finally the silence is broken by a slight groan from Craig.

I know what he wants and he knows what I want, Craig lets me go but I don't go anywhere, I stay on his lap just thinking.

I finally get up from his lap, I turn too face him, looking each other in the eyes he licks his lips, my bulge is starting to hurt, I need too do something with it.

Craig must have noticed my pain because he gets up grabs me and turns around, he pushes me carefully onto the bed, then crawls over me.

he begins to kiss me, I kiss back, his pink lips tasting of strawberry, our tongues meet.

He moves down from my lips and heads for my neck, sucking and biting it, I let out a small moan as he begins to un-button my pale green shirt and works his way from my neck too my chest and stomach.

He's teasing "C-Come on man! Just, do, ya know!" I twitch and let out a small grunt.

"Do what Tweek? You gotta say what you want, or I won't know what it is, I could do something wrong." Craig smiles at me and chuckles.

"CRAIG PLEASE!" I scream shifting my body up and fiddling with my belt.

"What do you need Tweek?" Craig smirks.

"CRAIG, FUCK! GET RID OF MY BULGE! YOU KNOW! AH" I scream at him, trying to pull my belt off.

He finally gives in and takes my belt off "I think I know what you want Tweek."

His grin is gigantic now, he likes teasing me, it just make me want him more and more.

He slowly pulls my jeans down kissing around my pelvis.

I shuffle about, I'm done with his teasing, I just want him, now.

He finally pulls my boxers down, unleashing my aching member.

He slowly puts his hand around it and begins to stroke.

He leans up and kisses me twice more then goes back and slips his tongue around the tip of my cock.

I moan in pleasure.

He finally puts my whole cock in his mouth sucking it like a lollipop.

It feels so good, he suddenly stops and stands up

He unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants "Turn around Tweek."

I do what he says, he pulls down his boxers showing his member.

He quickly grabs a small bottle of purple lubricant from his bag on the carpet.

he slabs it all over his hands and cock "You sure you want this Tweek?" He asks unsure over if he should continue.

"Anything that makes you happy I will do." I nod slightly, he smiles and inserts one finger into my ass.

I grunt, after a small while he inserts the second, slowly thrusting his hand in my ass, I grunt several times as he finally releases his hands and in return inserts his cock.

"Just say if it begins too hurt, ok Tweek?" He says slowly thrusting his pelvis back and fourth inside me, I moan and nod.

"Owh, harder, guhm, please? Mm." He thrusts harder, he's hitting the perfect spot, it feels so good, he's so warm.

Craig begins to moan quite loudly, I moan in return "Craig! I-Oh-I'm gonna cum!" I gasp out as my cock releases, Craig thrusts a few more times and finally fills me with his seed.

Both panting, he pulls his cock outside of me and I whimper a little, sad that this was all over so fast, it all felt so good.

I lay down on my bed and Craig lays spooning me, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you so fucking much Tweek, never forget that." He lightly bites my shoulder "I-I will never forget that Craig, I love you more then anything in this world."

I love him, so, so much.

* * *

Ayyyy, told ya it's shit, I'm gonna look back on this in a few years and die of embarrassment.


End file.
